


Happy Drarry New Year

by SneakerSean



Series: Drarry Holiday Shorts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, New Years Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneakerSean/pseuds/SneakerSean
Summary: A New Years Eve short featuring my favorite ship, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.





	

Draco Malfoy had never dreaded a Ministry function more in his entire life than he did when he heard about the New Years Eve Party that year. He had been looking forward to the small party that the Department of Mysteries usually had, a chance for the Unspeakables to let their hair down so to speak. However this year was different and it was all one mans fault. 

Harry Bloody Potter.

That's right, Harry, Savior of the wizarding world, Potter. Since this was the first New Years he had worked for the Ministry, said Ministry decided to cancel the small parties and throw one huge one instead. 

Draco had been tempted not to go at all, but word got around to all Department heads and their junior associates had to be in attendance, or risk budget cuts. Draco had worked very hard to get where he was after the war. He enjoyed being an Unspeakable, and had recently been promoted to junior undersecretary for the Department head. So of course that meant going to the party. At this point all Draco could hope for was the night to end quickly. 

By now most of you are probably thinking that Draco Malfoy hates Harry Potter with a passion, well you would be wrong. In fact nothing could be farther from the truth. Draco LOVED Harry. The problem was that Harry didn't love him back, or at least not anymore. 

Three years ago the war had just ended and Draco was on the fast track to prison, however Harry spoke at his trial and people listened, he talked about how Draco had never really been given a choice in his life and spoke of forgiveness and second chances. Draco was blown away and knew in that moment that he would forever be grateful to Harry. In fact, it was at that point that he became Harry and stopped being Potter. Draco fell in love with him when he found out Harry had also spoken at his mother’s trial and had gotten her off as well. Draco didn't know what prompted him to do this but he was truly happy and thankful for his second chance. Draco decided not to go back to school and instead got his N.E.W.T.s by private tutors and testing at the Ministry. However, before that, Harry Potter had shown up at his very doorstep. 

Potter had come to return the wand he had taken from Draco the night they escaped from Malfoy Manor, a night Draco tried very hard not to think about. He stuttered through an apology and Harry easily accepted, both boys agreed to end their school yard feud and try being civil if not friends. That started one of the oddest friendships Draco had ever had. Harry took to writing to him almost daily, and Draco found himself looking forward to the tap tap tapping of Harry's owl. Soon it moved on to invites to parties and dinners and just hanging out. It was tense at first but Harry was persistent that the past stay where it was. Draco eventually loosened up and picked up on the fact that Harry was a natural flirt and most of the time didn't even know he was doing it. This caused Draco’s own flirty nature to emerge and pretty soon the two were always together, and people around them started making bets on who would make the first move. 

It was Draco, after almost a year he couldn't take it anymore and straddling the chair that Harry was currently sitting in, he pressed their lips together to the whooping sounds of the pub patrons and their gathered friends. The surprising part was how Harry's arms wrapped around him and held him close as he deepened the kiss. By the time the two parted they were panting for breath and Harry had yet to let go, in fact a few seconds later he pulled Draco back into another snogfest. When the two remembered that they were in a public place they quickly turned very red, but Harry still wouldn't let Draco leave his lap. The blonde smiled and rested his head on Harry shoulder, and as the night ended Harry insisted on making sure Draco got back to his London flat okay. After saying goodbye, which involved a lot of kissing, they agreed to go on a formal date. 

Their romance was heated yet reserved, passionate yet gentle. It was the first romance for Harry since his coming out, and Draco's first at all. They went on quiet dinner dates or days spent picnicking in the park, or just talking curled up on the sofa watching the fireplace, or some random show on the T.V. There were flowers and chocolates and all those things that make other people want to gag at the sugary feelings, there were kisses and light touches, but there was also heated words and fights and tears. After all no romance was perfect. They dated for almost eight months when Harry called it off, he moved out and Draco was left in tears broken-hearted. 

The two hadn't seen each other in person in just about a year now, Draco was finally able to go to some of the pubs they had been to as a couple and not automatically check if Harry was there. It still hurt, but he was trying his best to get over it. 

And then the party, worst part was since Draco hadn't been planning on going it was too late to find a date. He was mortified that he had to go alone. But here he was leaning against a wall in the main atrium of the Ministry building holding a champagne glass and wishing he was anywhere else. Thankfully the party had been a masquerade and he had a black mask covering his face, he had spelled his hair a festive light blue to hide his true identity. He watched the dancers with longing his feet lightly tapping out the beat of the music. 

“May I have this dance?” A man in a silver mask asked, his hair looked like Draco's did normally. Draco took the hand and was led out onto the dance floor. “So has anyone seen the special guest of honor?” The masked man asked. 

“Probably didn't show up, stupid Potter and his stupid face and stuff.” Draco said however it lacked the venom it once had. 

“Sounds as though you know the bloke.” His partner said. 

“Almost ten years, went to school, hated his guts, got to know him fell in love, dated and got dumped by him.” Draco ticked them off his fingers. “Guess I have run the whole gambit of things one can do with a guy, well all but one.” 

“If you don't mind my asking what was the one you didn't do?” 

“Sleep with him.” Draco said flippantly. “Make no mistake, I wanted too, I was waiting for a special occasion and I guess he had waited enough, he packed up and left.” Draco could feel the walls he had built up crumbling. “Excuse me, I have to go.” Draco pulled away and fled the dance floor. Why had he told the man so much, Draco had never really talked about what happened with anyone. He grabbed another glass off a floating tray and downed it in one gulp. He reached for another when a warm hand closed about his. 

“Please don't, he can't be worth it.” He man in the silver mask said. “I know that it hurts, I have been there myself, drinking only dulls the pain for a time. Besides don't forget that this room is full of all our bosses.” He finished with a small smile, Draco couldn't help but smile back. 

"Thank you, I was headed for a dark place.” 

“You still care about this Potter fellow don't you?” 

“Very much so, I had thought that maybe he could have been the one.” 

“Oh Draco.” The man said pulling him into his arms. 

“Wait how did you know my name?” Draco demanded trying to pull away. 

“Firstly, you are the only guy Potter has dated and secondly, I would recognize you anywhere.” He said as his hair darkened to a raven black and had that just shagged look, his eyes changed to emeralds. 

“Harry?” 

“Yes my dragon, I'm so sorry for lying to you, I wanted to know how you really felt about me, and I'm so very sorry about that night, I had taken my frustrations about so many other things and dumped it all on you. I can't forgive myself, not until I can get you to forgive me first.” He explained. 

Draco had stopped struggling and had instead laid his head on Harry's shoulder again, like he had all those months ago. 

Ten, nine, eight

“I forgive you.” Draco whispered. 

Seven, six, five

“I have never stopped loving you.” Harry said, his arms holding Draco tight, they swayed to the music a bit. 

Four, three, two

“I love you too.” Draco said. 

One!

As the clock struck midnight, and all over England fireworks went off, the hottest and brightest were as the two lovers kissed again, both promising never to be parted again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading my newest story, don't worry I haven't forgotten my main story, I should have the next chapter posted in a week if not sooner depends on my editor. Thanks for the kudos and comments and keep them coming.


End file.
